We're Straight
by bwijei
Summary: "Cintaku seperti sebuah pohon yang rela mengorbankan semua batangnya demi orang yang memerlukannya, Minhyukie kenapa kau sangat melankolis seperti ini? Ini lagu Hiphop. Oh jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Siapa?" / "A-aku tak dapat mengatakannya padamu" tentu saja karna kau orangnya Shin Hoseok. Bad summary! MonstaX / [WonhoxMinhyuk] Kihyun Hyungwon / BxB Oneshot! RxR


**Title : We're Straight**

 **Cast : Shin Hoseok, Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon, Yoo Kihyun  
**

 **Author : bwijei.**

Woy gue balik, sebenernya gue harus nyelesein ini ff dulu, kenapa? Soalnya ini ff requestan dari BBM :v. Sebelomnya sorry misalkan ini ff melenceng dari sifat aslinya ato oot ooc gitulah, abisnya gue ga terlalu ngikutin Monsta sih. Tapi gapapa deh, gue juga seneng bikin ff yang cast nya rare gini. Happy reading dah!

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Cintaku seperti sebuah pohon yang rela mengorbankan semua batangnya demi orang yang memerlukannya, Minhyukie kenapa kau sangat melankolis seperti ini? Ini lagu Hiphop" / "Aku tidak peduli, ini berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi" / "Oh jangan-jangan kau sedang menyukai seseorang? Siapa?" / "A-aku tak dapat mengatakannya padamu" tentu saja karna kau orangnya Shin Hoseok._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Minhyuk duduk dengan tenang disofa ruang tengah dormnya, jam 2 siang Ia harus memanfaatkan waktu luangnya untuk bermalas malasan, pikirnya. Ia berpura-pura fokus pada ponselnya, padahal pikirannya sedang memikirkan hal yang lain. Hal yang membuatnya skakmat, hal yang menurutnya membuat dirinya semakin merasa canggung dengan si 'objek' tersebut.

Pertanyaan fans itu masih terngiang dikepalanya, ketika fansign kemarin seorang fans bertanya kepadanya. "Minhyuk oppa, aku pernah melihatmu menggenggam tangan Wonho oppa seolah Ia adalah hadiah terakhir dari Tuhan untukmu. Apa yang membuatmu melakukannya?"

Minhyuk dengan polos menjawab, "Ia membuatku nyaman" namun fans itu terus menanyakan hal serupa yang berkaitan, "Wah itu menggemaskan karena WonHyuk moment semakin sering terjadi" ucapnya sambil tertawa gemas, begitupun juga Minhyuk.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja seorang fans yang sedang berlutut dihadapan Hyungwon (Hyungwon duduk tepat disebelah Minhyuk) mengatakan, "Hey tapi bukankah Wonho oppa lebih cocok dengan Hyungwon oppa?" Minhyuk seketika terdiam sambil mencoba tersenyum, Hyungwon mengangguk senang "Tentu karena aku merasa Ia lebih mencintaiku haha" Hyungwon pun tertawa puas sambil mengusap bahu Minhyuk, oh Minhyuk tau bahwa Hyungwon tengah bercanda saat ini tapi ayolah itu benar-benar tidak lucu.

Kedua fans itu histeris sambil terus bertanya tentang HyungWonho couple. Sementara Minhyuk hanya memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, "Hey-hey aku tau aku cocok dengan Wonho hyung tapi ayolah kita bukan gay" ucap Hyungwon di akhir percakapan. Kedua fans itu mengangguk "Oh tentu saja kami tidak akan menganggap kalian gay. Hanya saja.. kalian sangat menggemaskan ketika bersama" ucap salah satu fans yang disetujui oleh temannya.

.

.

Itulah yang membuat Minhyuk merasa canggung dengan Hyungwon. Fansign kemarin Ia merasa kesal, bukan karena HyungWonho couple yang membuat dirinya sangat kesal, melainkan ketika Hyungwon mengatakan bahwa 'kita bukan gay' dan 'kita' yang dimaksud adalah MonstaX dan itu termasuk Wonho dan dirinya juga. Dan jika Minhyuk normal ia tidak akan menyimpan perasaan diam-diam pada Wonho. Bahkan ketika Ia iseng membuat lirik untuk comeback tahun depan, Ia menyelipkan ungkapan hatinya terhadap Wonho entah Wonho sadar atau tidak.

"Lee Minhyuk!" suara menyebalkan datang dari arah pintu depan membuyarkan semua imajinasi Minhyuk. Minhyuk pun menoleh keasal suara sambil tersenyum canggung, "Oh kau sudah pulang?" tanyanya pada Wonho yang tiba-tiba saja duduk disebelah Minhyuk.

"Hm begitulah. Aku lelah, hey mana lanjutan lirikmu yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku kemarin?" Wonho berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan sambil meletakkan tas ranselnya disebelahnya. Minhyuk memberikan ponselnya pada Wonho, dan Wonho pun membaca note berisikan lirik.

"Cintaku seperti sebuah pohon yang rela mengorbankan semua batangnya demi orang yang memerlukannya, Minhyukie kenapa kau sangat melankolis seperti ini? Ini lagu Hiphop" Wonho berdecak ragu pada rekan satu grupnya ini karena Wonho sendiri merasa bahwa akhir-akhir ini Minhyuk lebih suka quotes melankolis. Wonho pun menatap curiga objek disebelahnya, Minhyuk mengedipkan matanya berulang kali dengan polos, "A-apa?" Tanyanya gugup ketika Wonho mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus beberapa cm jarak diantara mereka.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tanya Wonho penasaran, Minhyuk dengan wajah memerahnya menggeleng, tapi Wonho dengan cepat tau bahwa Minhyuk sedang menyembunyikan semuanya. "Ah kau ini. Dengan siapa? Rookie? Sunbae? Atau… fans?" Wonho mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Minhyuk dengan wajah antusias. Ingin sekali rasanya Minhyuk menampar Wonho sambil mengatakan 'I love you' berkali-kali agar Wonho tau Ia jatuh cinta dengan siapa sebenarnya.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku, ya? Kau mau aku cemburu karena kau menyukai oranglain?" Wonho kemudian memasang wajah memelasnya, mendengarnya, wajah Minhyuk semakin memerah padam membuat Wonho tertawa puas "Hahaha liat wajahmu"

Melihat Wonho yang semakin puas, Minhyuk memukulinya dengan bantal kecil yang ada disofa sambil mengumpat kesal yang malah terdengar manis.

Saat sedang asik bercanda, Hyungwon datang dan memanggil Wonho supaya menemaninya membeli cemilan untuk member lain. "Aish aku lelah, ajak Jooheon sajalah" rengek Wonho sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Hyungwon mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang harus kuceritakan" Hyungwon pun berjalan keluar, dengan sigap Wonho bangkit dari sofa lalu menggandeng tangan Hyungwon, "Memang sesuatu semacam apa?" Tanya Wonho penasaran. Satu lagi kelemahan Wonho, Ia benar-benar suka mendengar sebuah rahasia. Dan dengan itu, Wonho benar-benar mudah dipancing oleh Hyungwon untuk menemaninya.

Dan itu membuat Minhyuk kesal. Untuk apa Hyungwon dengan lancangnya membubarkan momen berduaan mereka? "Terserah saja" Minhyuk pun memutuskan untuk tidur disofa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hyung" Suara seseorang berhasil membangunkan Minhyuk dari tidurnya, Minhyuk perlahan membuka matanya membuat sosok yang berada didepannya semakin jelas. Oh, Hyungwon. "Hm" balas Minhyuk dengan cuek sambil menutup matanya lagi.

"Kau menyukai Wonho hyung ya?" tanya Hyungwon tiba-tiba, membuat Minhyuk terlonjak dan duduk disofa dengan wajah berantakan. "Ha?" tanya Minhyuk balik. Apakah Ia tidak salah dengar? Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa ini? "Untuk apa kau bertanya pertanyaan aneh seperti ini?" tanya Minhyuk sambil mengusap matanya. "Aku tau ini pertanyaan konyol yang tidak seharusnya ditanyakan pada dini hari seperti ini, tapi benarkah kau menyukai Wonho hyung?"

"Aish tidak ada yang gay diantara kita" Minhyuk menjawabnya sambil menidurkan kembali dirinya ke sofa. "Kalaupun ada juga tak apa. Lagipula aku merasa bahwa kau menjauhiku karena HyungWonho couple" ucap Hyungwon dengan wajah menyesal, Minhyuk tertawa kecil sambil mengusap lengan Hyungwon, "Itukan perasaanmu saja. Tidak mungkin. Sudah ya aku mau tidur, jalja" Minhyuk mengubah posisi tidurnya jadi membelakangi Hyungwon.

"Eum, jalja" balas Hyungwon pelan lalu meninggalkan Minhyuk yang tertidur di sofa.

* * *

3 hari berikutnya MonstaX mendapatkan hari bebas seharian. Mereka sedang tidak ada jadwal dan itu membuat para member menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk melakukan kegiatan yang disukainya. Termasuk Minhyuk, sehabis mandi Ia langsung mengajak Kihyun lari pagi (ngomong-ngomong ini masih jam 7 pagi)

Kihyun adalah rekan terdekat Minhyuk di dorm, bahkan mereka ini bisa dibilang kembar tapi tak sama karena sama-sama memiliki sifat moodmaker. Dan pagi ini Minhyuk mengajak Kihyun berlari mengitari taman kota, sebenarnya ini tindakan nekat karena mereka adalah seorang idola. Pasti akan dengan mudah para fans menemukan mereka ditengah-tengah kota. Namun dengan sedikit antisipasi, Kihyun dan Minhyuk mengenakan jaket dan snapback yang menutupi rambutnya agar tidak terlalu mencolok dan masker agar wajahnya tidak terlalu jelas.

Saat sampai ditaman, Kihyun dan Minhyuk duduk dikursi kayu panjang dekat pohon rindang. Mereka sedikit bergurau sebelum Kihyun menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak diharapkan Minhyuk. "Minhyukie, Wonho pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau menulis lirik yang menggelikan untuk lagu di album kita tahun depan, ya?"

Minhyuk menaikkan alisnya pertanda tidak paham, "Eum, lirik? Yang mana?" tanya Minhyuk. Kihyun berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang ditunjukan Wonho. Kihyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukan sebuah note "Ini"

Kemudian Minhyuk membacanya sesaat dan mendehem, "Mm.. itu lirik yang kubuat 4 hari lalu. Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang pohon apel dan seorang anak kecil. Pohon apel itu rela ditebang agar anak kecil itu dapat membangun rumah dari batangnya dan hidup berkeluarga. Bukankah cinta itu seperti itu?" tanya Minhyuk dengan polos, Kihyun pun mengangguk polos sambil membaca kembali lirik yang ditulis teman sepermainannya itu. "Artinya sangat bagus, tapi mengapa Wonho terkesan menganggap ini berlebihan?"

Minhyuk menatap Kihyun bingung, "Berlebihan bagaimana?"

"Ya berlebihan saja. Ia mengatakan bahwa lirikmu menggelikan dan tidak cocok untuk lagu Hiphop. Dan kau tau apa lagi yang Ia katakan? Ia lebih baik tidak membiarkanmu menulis lagu untuk album MonstaX mendatang" oh ini dia, Kihyun dengan mulut jujurnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia karena terlalu polos, atau mungkin terlalu bodoh?

Semacam menyesal telah menanyakan hal seperti ini kepada Kihyun. "Wonho tidak suka ya?" tanya Minhyuk dengan wajah kecewa, menyadari itu Kihyun tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk pundak Minhyuk sedikit keras berusaha untuk mengajaknya bergurau, "Hey aku suka lirikmu kok. Kau memiliki pemikiran yang dalam"

Minhyuk menatap Kihyun "Hentikan omong kosongmu" ucapnya sambil tertawa lalu mendorong Kihyun dengan keras hingga terjatuh dari kursi, topi yang Kihyun kenakan terlepas dan itu membuat salah satu gadis yang sedang duduk didepan mereka berdua menajamkan pandangannya kepada pria aneh didepannya, merasa diperhatikan beberapa orang. Kihyun dengan bodohnya menyapa gadis itu sambil melepas maskernya, "Annyeong! Yoo Kihyun imnida! Kau pasti mengenalku"

Melihat itu, beberapa orang yang lalu lalang berhenti dan memperhatikan Kihyun, banyak juga yang membelalakan matanya karena terkejut melihat sosok idola sedekat itu. Minhyuk pun menatap Kihyun dengan death glare nya, "Dan ini temanku Lee Minhyuk! We are MonstaX!" dengan percaya diri Kihyun memperkenalkan diri, beberapa orang pun mendekati mereka sambil histeris. "Omo! Kihyun dan Minhyuk! Lihatlah!"

"Shit! Dasar bodoh" Minhyuk mengumpat kesal sambil menarik tangan Kihyun menjauh dari taman. Mereka (para kerumunan) ikut berlari dibelakang Minhyuk dan Kihyun.

.

.

.

.

Di dorm yang tenang, Jooheon melakukan freestyle rap di teras dorm sambil menikmati udara pagi. Disebelahnya terdapat Wonho yang mencoba memikirkan lirik yang bagus untuk lagu mereka mendatang. "Yaa! Kau ada saran untuk rap?" tanya Wonho sambil menepuk pundak Jooheon, Jooheon mengangguk sambil menunjukan secarik kertas yang berisikan rap yang Ia tulis. "Bagus" jawab Wonho singkat.

Jooheon pun melanjutkan freestyle nya, tiba-tiba Wonho menyela "Rap mu terlalu monoton" Jooheon pun mengisyaratkan Wonho untuk diam dan terus melanjutkan rapnya, namun "Kemana Minhyuk dan Kihyun?" tanya Wonho lagi pada Jooheon, lagi-lagi Jooheon menghentikan freestyle rapnya karena pertanyaan Wonho. "Hyung aku disini sedang mencoba serius untuk menggarap rapku yang kau suruh dengan cepat untuk menyelesaikannya. Dan sekarang aku lupa apa yang akan aku tulis disini" keluh Jooheon membuat Wonho mengangguk dan menutup mulutnya.

Baru saja menarik nafas panjang untuk segera melakukan freestyle, suara kerumunan manusia terdengar semakin mendekat. Membuat Wonho dan Jooheon diam mengamati siapa yang datang. Ternyata Kihyun dan Minhyuk yang dikejar massa, Jooheon terkejut lalu berlari masuk untuk memberitahukan Shownu. "Wooo! Ada serangan!" Teriak Jooheon sambil masuk kedalam dorm meninggalkan Wonho sendirian, dengan cepat Wonho membuka pagar dan menarik Kihyun dan Minhyuk masuk lalu menguncinya dan masuk kedalam dorm.

.

.

Sampai didalam dorm, Minhyuk dan Kihyun membaringkan diri di sofa dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Di dorm sudah berkumpul semuanya kecuali si maknae yang masih mandi.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Shownu selaku leader dengan bingung, namun Kihyun hanya menjawabnya dengan bahasa isyarat sambil mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya efek habis lari dari taman ke dorm tanpa henti. "Aku tidak dapat memahami bahasa tanganmu, bodoh"

"Hah.. Hah.. Hah.. Jadi.. Hah" Minhyuk mencoba menceritakannya sekaligus menstabilkan nafasnya, Shownu hanya mendehem sambil menuntun kalimat Minhyuk. Hyungwon datang dan memberikan Minhyuk segelas air, Minhyuk meminumnya dengan cepat dan mulai lancar bercerita. "Jadi tadi aku dan Kihyun memutuskan untuk lari pagi, kami sudah mengenakan pengaman agar tidak ketahuan fans. Tiba-tiba saja Kihyun dengan aksi bodohnya membuka maskernya dan memperkenalkan diri didepan umum" ungkap Minhyuk sambil mengusap keringat disekitar pelipisnya. Kihyun masih menstabilkan nafasnya sambil tertawa.

"Kau bodoh hahaha" Minhyuk pun tertawa sambil memukul-mukul kaki Kihyun. Sementara mereka berdua bergurau, Jooheon memeriksa jumlah fans lewat jendela ruang tamu, "Jadi bagaimana keadaan disana?" tanya Shownu pada Jooheon, "Eung, sudah ada sekitar 20 orang meninggalkan dorm kita" ucap Jooheon.

"Hey, memangnya kau tadi menghitung berapa banyak orang yang kedorm? Kau kan tadi langsung lari masuk dorm?" sela Hyungwon. Hyungwon pun ada benarnya. "Aih, aku lupa. Intinya banyak yang meninggalkan dorm. Sekarang tinggal sisa 17 orang" jelas Jooheon.

"Hm, lumayan. Tadi berapa orang yang mengikuti kita?" tanya Minhyuk pada Kihyun, "Hft sekitar 54 lah" ucapnya. "Wow keren kau hyung! Hahaha" Hyungwon pun takjub dengan apa yang telah Kihyun lakukan hingga membuat para massa mengikuti mereka.

"Hey, ada apa disini?" maknae pun datang dengan rambut yang masih basah, "Changkyun-ah! Kemari dan lihat apa yang hyung bodohmu lakukan" Jooheon pun menyuruh I.M mendekatinya yang sedang ada didekat jendela.

Minhyuk pun meninggalkan ruang tengah dan berjalan ke dapur untuk minum. Ketika sedang membuka kulkas dan minum, seseorang dengan dada bidang menekan punggung Minhyuk, wajah Minhyuk memerah karena dengan cepat Minhyuk tau siapa orang itu.

"W-Wonho-ssi, pergilah" perintah Minhyuk sambil mendorong pelan dada Wonho, namun Wonho menatapnya dalam. "Hey" panggil Wonho, Minhyuk menatap Wonho bingung. Tiba-tiba Wonho mengendus leher Minhyuk, "kau bau. Mandilah"

Ketika hendak meninggalkan Minhyuk, Minhyuk menanyakan sesuatu mengenai liriknya. "Kau tidak menyukai lirik yang aku buat?" tanya Minhyuk to the point. Wonho mengernyit, "Iya. Kau mengatakannya pada Kihyun kan?" tanya Minhyuk lagi. "Kukatakan ya, jika kau memiliki rahasia terutama tentang diriku, jangan bercerita kepada Kihyun karena Ia akan dengan senang hati membongkarnya" lanjutnya.

Wonho tampak berpikir lalu tersenyum, "Oleh karena itu aku tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya padanya" Wonho pun meninggalkan Minhyuk yang kebingungan.

* * *

Malamnya, Kihyun terserang demam. Kebiasaan buruk ketika Kihyun terserang demam adalah terus bergerak dan ketika Ia benar-benar drop, Ia akan pingsan secara tiba-tiba.

Malam ini Minhyuk sengaja menemani Kihyun dikamarnya. Ia terus menyuruh Kihyun untuk tetap diam dikasur namun berkali-kali Kihyun meminta minum air dingin. "Kalau kau terus membantah aku tidak akan menemanimu dikamar" ketus Minhyuk berusaha mengancam Kihyun, "Kalau begitu aku yang akan kekamarmu" jawab Kihyun dengan enteng, Minhyuk benar-benar pasrah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Shownu tiba-tiba masuk kekamarnya *(Kihyun satu kamar dengan Wonho dan Shownu), "Ah, hyung.. Bisakah kau tidur dikamarku? Aku akan menemani Kihyun disini. Semalam saja, boleh ya?" pinta Minhyuk dengan bbuing-bbuing andalannya, Shownu hanya memasang wajah malas, "Pft kau ini kebiasaan mengemis dengan aegyo. Baiklah" Shownu pun mengambil barang-barangnya dan keluar. Kihyun dan Minhyuk bersorak gembira karena bisa satu kamar. Minhyuk pun duduk dikasur tepat disebelah Kihyun yang adalah kasur milik sang leader.

"Baik, mau apa kita malam ini? Bercerita?"

"Menonton fim horror saja!"

"Menonton film tidak akan membuatmu mengantuk. Kau harus banyak istirahat"

"Baik aku akan istirahat asal kau menemaniku ya?" pinta Kihyun yang dibalas anggukan lucu oleh Minhyuk.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Kihyun sudah terlelap, namun Minhyuk masih fokus dengan ponselnya. "Aish disini kenapa panas sekali?" Minhyuk perlahan bangkit dari kasur untuk keluar mencari udara, Ia bergerak sangat pelan agar Kihyun tidak terbangun. Baru saja ingin membuka pintu kamar, tiba-tiba seseorang sudah membuka duluan.

"Sedang apa kau dikamarku?"

 _Blush~_

Wajah Minhyuk berubah menjadi seperti kepiting rebus lagi. Kali ini lebih merah, didepannya sudah ada Wonho tanpa mengenakan pakaian, hanya berbalut handuk dengan tubuh sempurna dan rambut yang masih basah. Bahkan aroma sabun itu, membuat Minhyuk ingin menciumnya.

"K-kenakan bajumu"

"Sedang apa kau dikamarku?"

"Aku bilang kenakan bajumu"

"Aku bilang.." Wonho menarik pinggang Minhyuk untuk menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

 _Sret_

"Sedang apa kau dikamarku?" Minhyuk tak dapat menjawabnya karena wajahnya sudah benar-benar merah. "Aku menemani Kihyun! Huaa~"

Wonho syok, Minhyuk menangis didepannya. "Yaa! Berhenti menangis!" Wonho berusaha menenangkan Minhyuk namun Minhyuk masih terus menangis. "Nanti Kihyun dan member lain terbangun! Kau mau aku dihakimi satu dorm?" tanya Wonho yang malah dibalas anggukan oleh Minhyuk.

* * *

Jam 12 tengah malam. Minhyuk dan Wonho duduk disofa yang ada diteras. Minhyuk sudah tidak lagi menangis, tapi masih takut untuk melihat sosok Wonho. Dan Wonho benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Aku minta maaf telah menggodamu secara berlebihan" ucap Wonho sambil menunduk.

Minhyuk terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf telah mengatakan bahwa lirikmu menggelikan"

Minhyuk masih terdiam.

"Aku minta maaf telah terlalu dekat dengan Hyungwon"

"Lalu apa urusanku?!" Balas Minhyuk ketus, Wonho sedikit terlonjak karena terkejut. "Hyungwon mengatakan padaku bahwa kau menyukaiku"

Minhyuk tercekat, Ia bingung harus mengatakan apa. Darimana Hyungwon tau semuanya? "Hyungwon sering melihatmu berbicara sendiri ketika didorm sendirian. Dan itu selalu menyangkut pautkan namaku, jadi.. apakah benar?" Wonho bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku akan jawab jujur. Karena aku siap untuk kau jauhi" Minhyuk pun menghela nafas, ia masih sesegukan diakibatkan karena menangis tadi. "Aku menyukaimu, entah sejak kapan aku tidak tau yang jelas perasaan itu semakin membuatku tersiksa. Aku terus mengamatimu dari belakang, sering mencuri-curi sebuah moment dalam fansign, kau ingat ketika microfonmu rusak dan kau mengeluh tapi manager mengatakan bahwa hanya ada 7 mic?" tanya Minhyuk, Wonho hanya mendehem sambil menyimak.

"Kau tidak curiga mengapa mic mu tiba-tiba bisa menyala? Aku menukarnya. Kihyun dan aku cepat-cepat menyeting suara dibelakang panggung 4 menit sebelum kita naik panggung agar aku dibuat lipsync. Microfonku mati. Itu sebabnya aku lipsync" ucap Minhyuk, Wonho menatap Minhyuk dengan iba.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Wonho, "Ya karena aku menyukaimu."

"Aku nyaman dan bahagia dengan perasaanku walau aku hanya bisa berkorban dari jauh, sebelum Hyungwon mengatakan disebuah fansign bahwa kita semua straight. Aku baru sadar, apa yang aku lakukan salah. Kau pasti straight karena kau sering dikabarkan dating dengan artis lain. Sedangkan aku? Semacam tidak tau diri kkk~ Lama-lama sakit juga memendam perasaan terlalu lama" jelasnya panjang lebar. Minhyuk pun bangkit dari duduknya, "Nah, sudah ya. Aku mau tidur, kalau kau besok menjauhiku aku tidak mempermasalahkannya kok. Terimakasih sudah mendengar ceritaku"

"Kau mau tau tidak kenapa aku mengatakan bahwa lirikmu menggelikan?" tanya Wonho sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, Minhyuk berhenti ditempatnya sambil menoleh, "Lirikmu mengatakan seolah-olah kau itu seorang seme. Padahal dimataku kau adalah uke menggemaskan yang hanya cocok denganku saja. Aku baru tau kalau selama ini kau berkorban untukku" Wonho tersenyum sambil berdiri mendekati Minhyuk

 _Greb_

Minhyuk membelalakan matanya ketika Wonho memeluknya, "Aku menyayangimu. Aku sudah mengedit lirikmu dan akan terdengar lebih indah jika kau buat nadanya" ucapnya dengan suara berat, Minhyuk bergetar karena ini semua terasa seperti mimpi.

"Jadi, kita sama-sama menyukai kan? Aku tidak mau membuat fans dan manager kecewa, jadi aku tidak bisa mengajakmu berpacaran terang-terangan" ucap Wonho yang dibalas senyuman polos Minhyuk, "Benarkah? T-tidak apa kok. Aku sudah senang mendengarmu menyayangiku juga. Ini seperti mimpi kkk~"

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal mimpi, ini sudah malam. Tidurlah" Wonho mengusap surai lembut Minhyuk yang dibalas anggukan oleh Minhyuk, "Bukankah malam ini kita sekamar? Mengapa tidak tidur bersama saja?"

Wonho tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Minhyuk masuk kamar. Saat dikamar, Minhyuk sudah duduk dikasurnya, sementara kasur Wonho tepat berada diatas Kihyun. Namun Wonho memilih untuk duduk dikasur Minhyuk.

"Kau tidak tidur?" tanya Minhyuk sambil mengusap pipi Wonho, Wonho mengangguk "Sebentar lagi. Kurang satu hal sebelum tidur"

 _Cup~_

Minhyuk terbelalak merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir ranum milik Wonho, hari ini serasa mimpi. Walaupun itu ciuman 2 detik tetap saja sangat berarti bagi Minhyuk. "Baiklah aku akan tidur" Wonho tersenyum sambil beranjak dari kasur Minhyuk, sebelum

"Hey. Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara Kihyun mengagetkan Minhyuk dan Wonho yang hendak naik kekasurnya, "T-tidak! Kau bermimpi, serius kau bermimpi" Minhyuk pun mendekati Kihyun namun Kihyun membantah bahwa dia bermimpi.

"Aku serius aku tidak bermimpi, tadi aku lihat kau dan Wonho dan kalian… dan…" Kihyun pun mendudukan dirinya sambil panik setengah sadar

"Yoo Kihyun~ Jaljayo"

 _Ddang!_

Kihyun pun pingsan setelah Minhyuk memukulnya dengan lampu tidur, Wonho yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya ngeri, "heol.. aku bahkan ragu kalau kalian bersahabat"

Minhyuk hanya terkekeh menatap Wonho dengan wajah polosnya, setidaknya cinta yang Minhyuk ibaratkan pohon akhirnya menghasilkan buah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

Wey gaje sial -_- gapapa dah, ff ini kan uda selesai, saatnya ngelanjutin ff bangtan gue :v okedah review.


End file.
